The present invention relates to gas torches, and relates more particularly to the fuel gas press control device of a gas torch which has lock means to lock the fuel gas control switch in the operative position.
A variety of handy gas torches have been disclosed for melting or welding things. These gas torches commonly have a control means adapted for controlling the flow rate of fuel gas. U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,060 discloses a typical structure of a fuel gas press control device for controlling the flow rate of fuel gas. When in use, the fuel gas press control device must be maintained depressed so that fuel gas is continuously driven out of the nozzle tube and burned. Because the fuel gas press control device must be constantly maintained depressed during the operation, the fingers will get tired quickly. If the hand is released from the fuel gas press control device, fuel gas is immediately stopped. U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,592, issued to the present inventor, disclosed a handy gas torch which uses a disposable cigarette lighter as the fuel source. The fuel gas control device of this structure of gas torch comprises a torch nozzle connected to the fuel gas nozzle of the cigarette lighter by a nozzle tube and a connecting tube assembly, a slide switch, a pressure rod driven by the slide switch to press the push button of the cigarette lighter in opening the fuel gas nozzle.